Werewolfs and Superheroes
by despicme95
Summary: This a midquel to 'Werewolf Me'. /s/12215418/1/Werewolf-Me by Shadowninja287 /u/7419295/Shadow-Ninja-287 Ps guest are you returning with your Margo stories? They were great. How about doing Margo's Forgotten Birthday next where Margo thinks everyone forgot her birthday, but learns she was wrong?
1. Chapter 1 A Serious Problem

DM Werewolfs and Supersisters

Gru had quite a serious problem. His eldest daughter Margo had turned into a werewolf after being bitten by one and now she was out of control with her new doggy behaviour.

She was often escaping at night through Kyle's dog flap and running about the neighbourhood scaring everyone to death.

Margo could often be heard growing viscously at everyone showing off her new sharp teeth. She wasn't friendly like the human girl she was before.

Gru wondered what he could do. He had never felt so helpless in life. Was there no way out of it? Would Margo remain a werewolf forever and he'd never see her sweet human face again?

Meanwhile down in the lab below, Gru's gadget man, Joseph Albert Nefario was looking on some different mixtures, liquids, serums and potions to see what effects they would have and how they could come in handy one day.

He was so busy paying attention to what he was doing he didn't notice Edith and Agnes coming down into the lab. ''What are you doing? Agnes asked with interest.

''Just testing some experiment'' Dr Nefario replied quickly, even though he was wondering if he could make something to turn Margo back into a human girl.

''Oh what's in this'' Edith asked, picking up one of the pots with something in it. ''No, no don't touch that!'' Dr Nefario warned, but his warning was too late. The entire contents of the little pot spilled onto the floor all round where Edith and Agnes had been standing.

Then strange things began to occur. ''Hey, I can stretch my arms a lot further than I could before!'' Edith exclaimed reaching out for the door of the elevator up out of the lab. ''Me too!'' Agnes added ''And I can also stretch my eyeballs right out of their sockets! I can see for miles and places where I'm not even standing!''. Gru heard all the noises from up in the living room. He quickly made his way down into the lab.

''Ok, ok what happened here?'' he questioned instantly. ''A little accident, I'm afraid Gru'' Dr Nefario said looking guilty wishing he had been quicker to warm the girls to be careful with all the different filled pots, ''I'm really sorry''.

''Look what we can do Dad!'' Edith cheered. She and Agnes showed off their stretchy arms and eyeballs and even found that with one particular movement, they could shoot lasers at long distances with their hands.

Gru was too amazed to be cross about the mess. ''Wow girls'' he said ''you two look like you could by superheroes! How about I fix you up with some super outfits?''. ''Yes please'' said Edith and Agnes at the same time in unison.

''Edith! Agnes!'' Gru called out later that afternoon, ''Come and take a look in de living room on de sofa''. The two younger sisters raced into the room eager to find out. ''Awesome!'' Edith said delightedly. ''Our very own superhero outfits!'' Agnes beamed '' with capes and eye masks and everything! Thank you so much Daddy!''.

''You're welcome'' Gru said awkwardly. ''There's even some initials on them!'' Edith said ''look mine says S.E for Super Edith!''. ''And my one says S.A for Super Agnes!'' Agnes added. ''I also brought you some jet packs each to go with de outfits so you can fly'' Gru explained ''But you must be careful''.

''Oh we will'' Edith said, then her face brightened up ''Hey! We can go and control our werewolf sister and stop her from getting into trouble!''. ''Yeah!'' Agnes cheered excitedly.

''Ok, but take care with how you do it'' Gru said ''Remember whatever you do, you mustn't kill Margo! We do want to turn her back into a human girl after all so she must come out of it alive until we can find something to break de whole curse once and for all''.


	2. Chapter 2 Margo's Revenge

DM Werewolfs and Superheroes Chapter 2

But Miss Hattie was on wait for the werewolf girl this time. As soon as Margo was right next to the doorstep. Miss Hattie opened the door and jabbed Margo right in the leg with a tranquilizer putting her to sleep!

Edith and Agnes watched with anxiety as Miss Hattie got out a sack and put Margo's body inside and carried it down the road. ''Hey, where's she taking Margo now?'' Agnes asked. ''I don't know, let's follow and find out'' Edith replied determinedly.

They followed the abusive orphanage owner out of town on down to the woods where Margo had been bitten by a werewolf in the first place which was how it had all began.

Now what do you suppose Miss Hattie did with the hideous werewolf girl? She opened the sack and tipped the body into the fast flowing river that ran through the woods. ''We have to rescue her!'' Agnes panicked ''Daddy will kiss us if we lose her forever!''.

''We can rescue her'' Edith pointed out ''Look over there!''. She pointed to a tree with a big broken piece of branch hanging right over the thundering water.

''Let's use our lasers!" Edith instructed. They blasted the broken branch until it broke off and fell into the river jamming against some big rocks.

Seconds later the body of Margo the werewolf girl floated up into the big tree branch and stopped. Edith carefully stepped onto the branch and pulled her sleeping sister out of the river, but Margo still didn't wake up as the tranquilizer had not worn off yet.

Then Edith and Agnes picked up the werewolf girl together and they flew through the night sky until they were back at home. Gru was there to meet them. 'I thought I told you not to kill Margo'' he said when they showed him the body.

''We didn't'' Edith said ''Miss Hattie tranquilized her and dumped her in the river near the wood where she was first bitten. ''Eww it's still in her leg!'' Agnes said pointing to the dart sticking out of Margo's hairy leg. Gru carefully pulled it out and threw it away before it could hurt anyone else.

''I'll take Margo up to her bed and see if she wakes up'' Gru said ''Eet's bedtime for you girls anyway, so have a quick wash each and clean your teeth and be off to bed''. ''Better make sure Margo doesn't end up near Miss Hattie's again whenever she needs de bathroom'' he added looking very serious.

Next day was Tuesday and just like last night when the moon was out, Edith and Agnes got into their superhero outfits and flew over Despicableburg watching to see where Margo would go tonight.

''Look, Margo's heading for the woods again!'' Edith said as they hovered in mid-air. ''Well at least she's not going back to Miss Hattie's'' Agnes replied and they flew over the woods looking down at their werewolf sister. Suddenly they heard her growing viciously.

''What's she doing now?'' Agnes asked. ''Let's see'' Edith whispered. They flew down quietly and saw Margo fighting the wolf that has bitten her. Now that she was a wolf too, Margo realized that she had something she didn't have as a human girl.

She had the courage to fight back her enemies! This wolf otherwise known as the Beast had bitten her unjustly and Margo was snarling angrily showing off her new long and sharp teeth. The only thing she wanted right this moment was revenge!

The Beast tried its best, but this time werewolf Margo was much stronger. How she bite and clawed at the Beast until it was all scratched and bleeding for more than Margo had done. The Beast finally admitted defeat and limped away. It couldn't run very fast because it was too battered and beaten up. ''Whoa, Margo just got back at the wolf who bit her!'' Edith gasped.

And with that, she and Agnes shot the Beast with their lasers so as help Margo to win what she could.

When they had helped Margo home. Gru had some news ''Girls you'll be glad to know dat Grandma and Dr Nefario have been looking up recipes to break de curse and change Margo back to her old self''.

''Great!'' Agnes said. ''But eet will take a while I'm afraid'' Gru said ''We'll just have to be very patient''.

The End


End file.
